Safe Room
The Safe Room is an oft-misunderstood place in the newer versions of the game that is discounted due to the mechanics not quite being understood. On each difficulty there is a Safe Room on every five floors with the last Safe Room on floor 20. It is also possible for Confused mobs to destroy the Locker and Stasis Pod before you get there, which could be frustrating if you're planning a cache for a more 'hungry' class. Use The Safe Room has two objects within; the Locker and the Stasis Pod. When found during normal play you are allowed to deposit experience and items in these objects and then when starting a new game you will have the option to start from the floor the items were deposited in. Starting from a Safe Room makes whatever floor you begin at the ground floor (so you can't be clever and drop down a floor to train up gathering skills). There is a ladder in the safe room up to the floor above, but you cannot ascend it because the game responds with "Sealed". This prevents a character created on floor 5 moving to floor 10 and depositing items in the locker for a different character created on floor 10 to pick up and carry up to level 5 again (which would allow faster accumulation of installed biomods, etc.) Locker The Locker is a 8x12 container which is deposit-only when found during a run. You can only withdraw items when you start a new game at this particular locker on this particular floor. The benefits of this are quite evident: *Storing food for classes that require more than usual (Warrior, Seeker, Psion (if cast heavy) and especially the Striker) *Stockpiling crafting components *Gradually getting further on harder difficulties by banking when you're short on food/life/armor *Depositing racial armor/weapons and retrieving them with the appropriate race *Generally giving yourself a leg up While this could be considered just grinding to success, some of the slower-starting classes can use a little bit of a leg up. Stasis Pod The Stasis Pod allows you to bank XP that can be retrieved only by a new character created on that particular floor. There is no limit to how many times you can bank the XP on a single run. The amount deposited is multiplied by five, making it possible to create a similar level class after only one or two runs. You can only deposit whatever experience has been earnt since accepting your last level-up (by pressing 'C' which refills your Health and Psi points). All experience from previous levels are locked to the current character. With a new character you can only withdraw the experience '''once '''so it's important to know how much you need to maximize the benefit. For example, 7500 XP will create a Level 6 character on Floor 5. As Level 7 requires an extra 3000 XP, spending just under 10500 should give you the best use of banked experience. All of the skills will only cost 1 to upgrade, as if they'd been used every time before leveling. The number of skill points you can spend on any skill is dependent on which floor you begin on. This is limited to one point per floor level. (Remember not to count Level 1, so a Level 6 character on the fifth floor room can spend all their potential points to maximum on any given skill. However, starting on Floor 15 and withdrawing 20 levels of XP will create a level 20 character that can only spend up to 15 points in any particular skill. You will still have the extra five skill points available, but you won't be able to invest them in your focal skills. So the economic strategy is to create a character that is equal level to the floor plus almost another level of XP.) Benefits: *Giving Seekers and Psions access to deeper Psi powers right away *Classes with high Skill floors (Engineer/Striker) able to effectively spend their points *Giving non-Psi classes the ability to use Psi effectively *Classes with high XP/level requirements rewarded for starting later in the game Penalties: *Low Lockpick initial skill floor classes heavily penalized the further down you choose to start *Classes that build XP faster will be a lower level than if they'd started from the initial floor *Less opportunities for rare drops on a single playthorugh Category:Main Category:Survival